


Pearl Uses a Phone

by FruitfulMind



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, repressed nerd finally gets courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl wants to call the Mystery Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Uses a Phone

Steven bounced excitedly beside the tall Crystal Gem. She was going to finally call S! He wasn't sure what the S stood for; maybe she was a secret agent and it was a codename! Or maybe her parents had a strange sense of humor. Either way, she was finally going to call her!

 

"This is the phone!" He was talking a mile a minute, and Pearl could hardly keep up. He as vocal with his words as well as his actions, and if Pearl wasn't careful, he'd get stuck on the ceiling. Again. "You have to--" He was cut off, but still talking, unbeknownst to the Pearl.

 

"I _know_ how to use a phone, Steven." Pearl said in a slightly (but possibly not meaning to) condescending tone. She picked the phone up from the hook, holding it up; the receiver was by her head, and she spoke into the other end. "Yes hello? I'm looking for a girl, her number is--"

 

"Uh..." Steven spoke softly, his feet squeaking softly on the ground as he slightly wiggled on the spot, unsure if he should correct her. "You have to type the number in, then you talk like this. See?" He took the phone as gingerly as possible, flipping it over. He handed the phone back to Pearl; her cheeks were a dull blue color. He smiled.

 

Pearl thanked him as she began to dial the number, each of her fingers were trembling as she typed in the numbers; she almost forgot the last four digits, almost typing them in wrong before she righted herself. Her gaze was focused on the couch, playing with the line's cord as she waited.

 

"Yo, P! What's going on--" Amethyst stopped as she entered the room, seeing Pearl more vocal than she had in ages; It made her happy, that Pearl was happy. She grinned at Steven, elbowing him. "P finally got the courage to call her, huh?"

 

"Yeah, she was really nervous..." His voice trailed off, eyes began sparkling as he saw Pearl's mouth grow into a wide smile; The mystery S. girl must be on the other line! He grabbed Amethyst's arm and gasped. It was dramatic, but they were talking! She was soooo happy; Even Amethyst was smiling.

 

"Wanna go see if Connie wants to hang out? Leave the _lovebirds_ alone?" Her hand moved with the word, grinning to Steven. He nodded excitedly; she'd love to hear about this!


End file.
